Princess Elena
: "First Day of Rule" | actor= Aimee Carrero |powers = Ability to see spirits}}Elena Castillo-Flores is the crown princess and current ruler of the kingdom of Avalor. She inherited the throne from King Raul and Queen Lucia, after they died from an attack by Shuriki, who claimed the throne for herself. : "First Day of Rule", season 1, episode 1.Elena and the Secret of Avalor, crossover movie. However, as she was only eighteen at the time of her ascension, per Avaloran royal laws, she may only receive her coronation as queen at the age of 20 and must have a Grand Council to advise for her until then. History Early life Elena was born as the eldest child of King Raul and Queen Lucia. She has a younger sister, Isabel. Elena's maternal grandparents are Francisco Flores and Luisa Flores. Elena is also a maternal cousin of Chancellor Esteban and a paternal cousin to Duke Cristobal. Elena was close to her parents, recalling times that they would play the guitar and sing and talk with her at night, fencing with her mother, and dancing in the ballroom. In her youth, Elena and her parents made visits to Nueva Vista to visit her paternal uncle and Cristobal. She was familiar with Victor Delgado being a friend and playmate of Esteban, but the two were otherwise not close. For her fifteenth birthday, she was gifted a family heirloom, the Amulet of Avalor, by her mother. Shortly before their parents returned home, Elena helped Isabel clean up after the latter created a jaquin feeder, which would ultimately be her last memory of her younger sister before Elena went to welcome their parents home. Instead, King Raul and Queen Lucia would be killed on their chariots upon returning to the royal palace by a vadisima spell cast by Northern Islands sorceress Shuriki, an event that Elena would witness. Shocked and terrified by what she saw, Elena fled into the palace to warn her remaining family members. The Royal Sorcerer, Alacazar, would cast a spell to transform Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa into an indestructible painting to protect them from the sorceress, but Elena instead chose to confront the approaching Shuriki to allow Alacazar more time to complete the spell. Elena was struck by a vadisima spell, but the magical properties imbued in her amulet saved Elena from what would have been a lethal strike and instead trapped her within the amulet, unbeknownst to Shuriki. Alacazar would retrieve the amulet once Shuriki was away, and knowing Elena was trapped inside the amulet, he fled Avalor in search of someone who could free her. Alacazar determined that a princess would be able to free Elena. The amulet would be passed down generation to generation for the next forty-one years. Princess Charlotte would at some point come into possession of it''SoF: "Beauty is the Beast", Season 3, Episode 23'', possibly Princess Ivy''Gerber, Craig. (December 28, 2017). "Ivy may have worn it for a brief time as a very young girl. You’d have to ask Alacazar." ''Twitter., and eventually Princess Matilda of Enchancia. Matilda was personally given the amulet by Alacazar and succeeded a dozen of other princessesGerber, Craig. (June 4, 2017). Alacazar gave the amulet directly to Tilly, as he had over a dozen princesses before her. ''Twitter., as the amulet would fall off of any princess that failed to be worthy of learning of and helping ElenaGerber, Craig. (June 5, 2017). "No. They were being tested, but didn't know it. If they weren't the right princess for the job, the amulet literally fell off them." Twitter..'' Matilda's mother would also help her understand the power of the amulet and that it guided and watched over its owner, unknowingly or knowingly alluding to Elena's presence within the jewelry. Matilda would later relinquish the amulet and it would be stored in Enchancia's royal palace. As a gift from her new stepfather Roland II, Princess Sofia received the Amulet of Avalor. Present Forty-one years after Shuriki's invasion, Sofia received a flashback of the event from the amulet on her last day of school before summer break at the Royal Preparatory Academy, this being Elena indicating to Sofia that she was ready to free her, as Sofia would learn upon meeting the spirit of Alacazar in the Secret Library. Alacazar would also provide background to Sofia regarding Elena's story and Avalor before she set out to convince her family to travel to Avalor for their summer vacation. Upon arrival at Avalor City's ports and being greeted by Queen Shuriki and Chancellor Esteban, Sofia remembered the flashbacks of Elena's last moments as she and her family were escorted to the royal palace. With the help of Alacazar's grandson Mateo de Alva and jaquins Skylar, Luna, and Migs, as well as powers from the amulet, Sofia was able to free Elena at the Sun Cliff using a spell from Alacazar's scrolls and Shuriki's stolen wand. After initially having trouble walking, Elena thanked Sofia and Mateo before taking off on Skylar with the wand to confront Shuriki at the palace and reclaim her title, despite Sofia and Mateo's reluctance of going without a plan. In the midst of Shuriki signing off the trade agreement with Enchancia, Elena marched into the throne room and revealed the truth of Shuriki's royalty to Roland and Miranda. While Elena attempted and failed to use the vadisima spell on Shuriki twice, Shuriki revealed to her Alacazar's painting still containing her remaining family members and the identity of her chancellor as her cousin, a now aged Esteban. Elena lost the wand back to Shuriki and was forced to flee with the jaquins before she was apprehended by Shuriki's guards, who also imprisoned the Enchancia royal family in the palace's dungeons. Rumors of Princess Elena's return would spread throughout Avalor City as Elena and the jaquins met back up with Sofia and Mateo at the de Alva household. Rafa de Alva's neighbors brought the rumors to her home, where Elena revealed herself to the general populace and formulated a plan to free the Enchancia royal family and overthrow Shuriki. Elena and Sofia snuck into the palace's dungeons to free the latter's family while also recruiting help from Chief Armando Gutierrez before heading to the throne room to rejoin Mateo, who used a spell taught by his mother to undo the painting spell holding Elena's sister and grandparents. After a heartwarming reunion, Elena and Sofia's families opted to join them in their march against Shuriki at the palace's entrance. Though Shuriki's men faced overwhelming resistance from the populace and Armando left to join the revolt, Shuriki attempted to cast another vadisima spell on the crowd, only for her wand to be taken by Esteban, who had a change of heart and threw it to Elena. Though it appeared Elena was again going to attempt to use Shuriki's wand, she instead snapped it half, which rapidly aged the sorceress, who threw herself off the palace's bridge in a panic. After Shuriki's defeat, Elena thanked Sofia for her help as she greeted her people and allowed her to keep the amulet as both a thank-you gift and out of having become distasteful of it. Elena was then hailed as the rightful heir of the throne by Esteban. After Sofia and her family returned to Enchancia, Elena and Sofia may or may not have continued to keep in contact with each other through letters.''Gerber, Craig. (August 22, 2018). "Who knows? Maybe. I don't read their mail." ''Twitter. Sometime afterwards, Elena was to be coronated as Queen of Avalor, but was informed by her family the same morning that due to Avaloran royal laws, she cannot receive her coronation until she is 20, as she was physically 18 at the time of her emergence from the amulet. Instead, she was to have a four-membered Grand Council as her advisers until she became of age. For the following events of the day, Elena planned to meet with the city leaders including Dona Paloma, but lost focus after the disappearance of Isabel and her new royal guard Gabe Núñez following the report of three harbor ships going missing. With help from Naomi Turner, Mateo, and the jaquins, the group discovered the ships were taken to the rivers by Noblins and set out to rescue the princess and guard while also regaining the ships. Though there was an initial misunderstanding, Elena allowed the noblins to borrow their ships to return to their home after learning of their plight caused by Shuriki. The night of the ceremony, Elena chose Luisa, Naomi, Esteban, and Francisco as her grand council members. Powers and abilities While imprisoned in the Amulet of Avalor, Elena absorbed some of its magic energy and gained magical powers after she was freed. Elena was able to see chanuls, including her spirit guide, Zuzo. She was also able to see the spirits of the deceased on Dia de Los Muertos.EoA: "A Day to Remember", season 1, episode 9.''EoA'': "The Jewel of Maru", season 2, episode 1.''EoA'':'' "Flower of Light", season 3, episode 7. She was also able to activate the magical powers of the Scepter of Light.[[Elena of Avalor|''EoA]]:'' "The Scepter of Light", season 1, episode 10. After falling into the Well of Crystals, she gained more magical powers. These powers did not require an incantation to be activated, but instead were activated by her strong emotions. Additionally, her standard red dress that she had been wearing at the time of her fall would also change colors depending on her current strong emotion.[[Elena of Avalor|''EoA]]:'' "The Magic Within", season 3, episode 6. These colors, emotions, and corresponding powers include: * '''Orange' - Anger: Violently magically levitates surrounding objects and people, may cause inanimate objects to violently come to life. * Yellow - Happiness: Causes surrounding people to move involuntarily, may also cause them to be joyful, may cause sunny weather and/or rainbows to appear.''Elena of Avalor: Discovering the Magic Within'','' "Modern Royal Family". * '''Green' - Calmness: Currently unknown. * Blue - Sadness: May cause rainstorms, may cause nearby people to cry. * Purple - Anxiety: Causes nearby objects to roll out of control, may cause other living beings to move unnaturally quickly.''EoA'': "Sugar Rush", season 3, episode 9. * Pink - Love/Affection: May cause plants to grow or take unusual shapes, may calm nearby living beings, may cause inanimate objects to come to life. Mateo determined that her powers would have a negative effect if they were activated by a strong negative emotion. While learning to control her new powers, Elena calmed herself by thinking of baby jaquins and singing "Love Always". Elena also learned to fence under Gabe and was able to best many of her opponents in a fencing tournament.''EoA'': "The Princess Knight", season 1, episode 15. She was also able to fence fairly well against a thief (who had been Quita Moz in disguise).''Elena of Avalor: Scepter Training with Zuzo'': "Don't Be Our Guest". She also fought against Ash using a normal sword.''EoA'': "Sister of Invention", season 3, episode 1. In addition, Elena has demonstrated in pragmatic use of other objects in combat, such as a hook while fighting against Quita Moz in disguise.''Elena of Avalor: Scepter Training with Zuzo''. "Stowaway". Appearances * Elena of Avalor ** Every episode ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor ** Elena of Avalor: Adventures in Vallestrella ** Elena of Avalor: Scepter Training with Zuzo ** Elena of Avalor: The Secret Life of Sirenas ** Elena of Avalor: Discovering the Magic Within Total appearances: 78. Relationships Princess Sofia After Sofia and her family returned to Enchancia, Elena and Sofia may or may not have continued to keep in contact with each other through letters.''Gerber, Craig. (August 22, 2018). "Who knows? Maybe. I don't read their mail." ''Twitter. Shuriki Elena's first experience with Shuriki was watching her kill her parents and being hit with her vadisima spell, two horrific, life-changing events that stayed engraved in her mind for the next several decades. Elena's enmity towards Shuriki was not only for depriving her of her parents, but also indirectly trapping her in an amulet for 41 years, her unawareness of the fate of Isabel and their grandparents, taking over Avalor and turning the kingdom into a repressive regime, and as Elena would later find out, leave Esteban no other choice but to serve the sorceress. This was enough for the princess to immediately attempt to confront Shuriki alone as soon as she was freed from her amulet while attempting to use her own vadisima spell on her in a dose of irony. When this failed, Shuriki bragged that Avalor had become a better place under her reign rather than under the royal family's rule and felt free to boast to the princess about how her remaining family members were still trapped in Alacazar's painting while her cousin became her second-in-command. Both Elena and Shuriki were aware that the other had to be defeated, preferably killed, if they were to rule Avalor. Shuriki continued with her attempts to kill Elena, even trying to use another vadisima spell on her before she was betrayed by Esteban, which ultimately resulted in her loss against the princess as the sorceress began to age rapidly with the destruction of her wand by Elena and fell off of the palace's bridge in a panic. However, Shuriki had survived the fall and later began planning her return to power against Elena with the help of Victor and Carla. Victor Delgado Not much is known about their relationship before Shuriki took over Avalor. Elena knew Victor as Esteban's friend when they grew up in the palace, although Elena and Victor did not seem to be as close to each other. When Victor returned to the palace 41 years after his exile by Shuriki, Elena initially did not recognize him due to his age until she recalled him as her cousin's childhood friend. Though she welcomed him and his daughter Carla back to the palace with open arms, she took back her pleasantries when it was revealed the father-daughter duo were attempting to thieve the royal treasury and used Esteban as a tool to accomplish this. When Victor revealed to her the truth of his and Esteban's roles in Shuriki's invasion in an attempt to estrange the cousins as revenge towards his former friend, Elena refused to believe him due to his deceptive methods in his thievery already showing him to be untrustworthy. After foiling their plans, the princess had the two thieves arrested. When Victor and Carla revealed themselves to be responsible for setting Marimonda free in Vallestrella and Avalor, Elena was shocked and asked how could Victor do such terrible acts, which he gladly embraced before fleeing. Carla Delgado Though Elena welcomed Carla and her father Victor back to the royal palace with open arms, she took back her pleasantries when it was revealed the father-daughter duo were attempting to thieve the royal treasury. After foiling their plans, the princess had the two thieves arrested. Victor and Carla proudly revealed themselves to an exhausted Elena that they were responsible for setting Marimonda loose in Vallestrella and Avalor before fleeing. Notes/trivia * Elena is another year older in each special. ** In Alacazar's recollection in ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor'', she has her fifteenth birthday. ** For the remainder of Elena and the Secret of Avalor, she is sixteen years old. ** In "Realm of the Jaquins", she is seventeen years old. ** In "Song of the Sirenas", she is eighteen years old. ** In "The Magic Within", she is nineteen years old. References * Category:Characters Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Team Avalor